


romeo?

by souveraiin



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Dead Poets Society - Freeform, M/M, Neil Perry/Todd Anderson - Freeform, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry - Freeform, anderperry, neil x todd, neil/todd - Freeform, todd/neil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souveraiin/pseuds/souveraiin
Summary: todd gets an unexpected surprise while he’s on his balcony, his supposed romeo





	romeo?

**Author's Note:**

> whoop whoop ! another anderperry fic  
> i hope i did well on this oneeee?????   
> tell me if i should do more ! and if so, give me a summary !

“ romeo, o romeo, where srt thou oh romeo? ” todd called into the dark sky, where stars freckled the night. he smiled meekly at himself, ready to head inside back in, until he heard someone answer.

“ deny thy father refuse thy name, ” 

todd’s face fell in fear. he didn’t know someone was out there, actually listening to him. he refused to finish the rest of the scene, he just stood there, stiff, that someone answered him.

“ uhm, ” the voice was laced with a chuckle. “ there’s more to that line, you know that, right? ” todd gulped, finding courage to actually reply to the stranger.  
he found a silloute, his hands in his pockets and his head turned to todd’s house, mostly directed to the balcony. 

“ who are you? ” todd said, his voice laced with concern. 

“ your romeo. ” the stranger replied, making todd raise his eyebrows with no awe. the little answer made todd feel like he was in some chick flick film.

“ h-hold that thought. ” todd dropped the cigarette and squished it with his foot aimlessly, then heading back inside to scavenge himself a flashlight. he smiled to himself, and appeared back outside, where the stranger was now sitting on his driveway, cris-crossed. 

he turned the flashlight on, pointing it at the stranger ahead of him. the figure looked up “ i thought you- ” he was briefly interrupted by the shine of of flashlight, todd rested his head on his hand, his left hand loosely holding the flashlight. 

the stranger flinched at the light as if he never saw anything bright in his entire life. the light of the flashlight revealed it to be a rather fair skin boy, with his hair put to the side, and wearing a turtleneck tucked into black jeans. also adding a jean jacket scattered with patches. he looked down at his beaten down converse and smiled.

todd had to admit, he was pretty cute for a romeo.

“ my romeo huh? ” todd smirked

the boys smile still stayed on his lips, this time the boy looked up to meet todd’s eyes and shrugged.

“ didn’t know i was going to get my own spotlight as well. ” todd rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“ so, ” the boy ran a hand through his hair, and got up, brushing his jeans in the process to remove any dirt on it.

“ shall we continue, juliet? ” blush bloomed onto todd’s skin, thankfully the boy couldn’t see it.

-

the two both exchanged the well-known lines, adding their own little remarks making the other laugh. it was a blissful night for the both of them, yet they were complete strangers. 

after laughing about some joke the other cracked, neil interrupted.

“ hey, ” neil itched the back of his head.  
“ hey-ing. ”

neil chuckled a bit and then took a breath in. “ you seem really cool, like hella cool. ”  
todd blushed, thanking again that neil couldn’t see it since how dark it was. he bury his face into his sleeve.

“ you seem really cool, too. ” todd mumbled in his sleeve, while dangling the flashlight on his dominate hand, making it point on neil. 

“ i just- maybe we can do this some other time? ” 

the words “ some other time ” made todd’s heart flutter and he lifted his head up, a dorky bashful smile appeared on his face. 

“ o-of course ! i’d like that. ” todd nodded eagerly. “ its fun reciting lines of shakespeare to you. i always thought that i was weird, that i’m the only guy in the world who loves shakespeare’s work. ” neil smiled, and rubbed his eyes. 

“ goodness, i just met you two hours ago and now im completely charmed by you. ”  
todd blushed even more.

neil looked around, trying to find something where he could reach todd’s height, certainly he can’t jump it’d be too imposible. he isn’t a frog. 

suddenly, and luckily, there was a latter left in his lawn, aimlessly. it was left there because todd’s father was cleaning out the leaves in the gutters because of the fall season.

“ give me a second, ” neil struggled with carrying the latter, and placing it nicely to where todd was. it was a success, but now all he had to do was climb it.

scrambling around, and praying to god he won’t fall and tragically fall to his death while trying to reach a cute boy, he made it. 

“ romeo? ” todd giggled, neil joined in. todd flashed the light in neil’s face which he flinched a little, but he got to get a better look of him, and he swore when he made contact with neil’s eyes, he almost lost himself in them. 

they stared at one another in complete silence, admiring each other. 

then suddenly interrupted, with a kiss on todd’s cheek. 

“ i’ll catch ya later, juliet. ”  
todd’s face flushed with pink, he nodded. 

“ here’s my number, call me. ” he took out a pen, and wrote it in todd’s hand, while todd was still shocked from that kiss. 

neil then looked at todd’s reddening face, and smiled, and before he left he kissed him again on the cheek. then crawled down the later and placed it back to its original place.

todd was in love, with a stranger and yet it was his romeo.


End file.
